Queen B, ou Blair
by absx
Summary: Blair obsede Chuck. Mais Queen B decide de l'eloigner. OS POV Chuck concernant Queen B/Blair.


_Premiere Os concernant GG. Chuck/Blair evidemment. En esperant que vous apprecierez. Enjoy :)  
_

* * *

**Queen B, ou Blair.**

Queen B. Je l'ai toujours connu comme Queen B. Mais je commencais a decouvrir Blair. La partie cachée. Les sacrifices qu'elle avait du consentir pour garder son titre. A ma facon, je savais que je remettais tout en jeu. Si l'on decouvrait notre relation, elle tomberait de son piedestal. Et je perdrais Nate aussi, mais peu m'importe. **Blair valait tout ca et bien plus.** Et merde, Chuck Bass avait trouve son maitre. La seule qui avait de l'ascendant sur moi. J'aimais tout chez elle. Elle acceptait et appreciait mon cote machiavelique. Elle ne jugeait pas mes actions. Elle me laissait libre meme si elle n'encourageait pas mes comportements. Et pourtant je savais bien que cette relation ne menerait nulle part. Elle n'a pas besoin de le dire, j'en ai conscience. Elle me hait autant que je l'aime. Elle m'aime autant que je la hais. Je l'insupporte, quand elle me voit, elle voit sa faiblesse. Je connais tout d'elle. Je n'utiliserais meme pas ca pour lui faire du chantage. Queen B m'evite. Et maintenant dans ma suite, **elle m'obsede**. Je fume sans meme y penser, sans apprecier. L'unique chose que j'apprecies aujourd'hui c'est Blair Waldorf. Et ca me detruit. Pourtant, ensemble, on semblait heureux, enfin vivants. Pas besoin de jouer un role, de mettre son masque. Blair m'avait fait decouvrir ma part d'humanite en devenant ma faiblesse, et j'avais compris ses blessures. Pauvre Blair si parfaite qui craignait de ne l'etre pas assez. Mais finalement, si j'arrive a m'abandonner a elle, et a l'assumer, Blair reste toujours Queen B. Elle ne peut pas etre heureuse. D'ailleurs elle ne veut pas l'etre. Nate, sombre con, qui la tient dans ses bras, ne se rend pas compte de sa chance. Il tient ma seule possibilite d'aimer. Ma seule victoire, c'est qu'il tient Queen B. Il ne tient pas et ne tiendrait jamais Blair. Pauvre Blair qui croit aimer Nate. Cherie, ouvre les yeux. Descends de ton trone. Nate n'est pas et ne sera jamais a ta hauteur. Tu peux toujours faire la fiere, Queen, mais quand nos regards se croisent, toi dans ses bras, et moi seul, je vois bien cette lueur triste dans tes pupilles. Blair tu reapparais a cet instant. Je vois dans tes yeux les souvenirs qui ressurgissent, le Victrola, le collier, tous nos moments passes dans ta chambre allonges a parler, tous nos regards qui exprimaient nos sensations. Queen B. Pauvre Blair. Queen B la tue. J'aurais du te demander de choisir entre lui et moi. De te choisir, d'etre Queen, ou Blair. J'avais trop peur de ta reponse. J'ai ete lache. Et maintenant je t'ai laisse te faire reconquerir par Nate. J'avais pourtant l'avantage. Sombre con, Chuck, tu t'es laisse tomber. Queen B, ta reputation n'est pas fausse, bien au contraire, tu es plus qu'obsedante. Tu es le fruit defendu, mon fruit defendu. Apres toi, je ne veux plus rien d'autre. Quel niais j'ai ete, tomber amoureux, puisque c'est bien de ca qu'il s'agit, de la plus innaccessible des personnes. Mais je te recupererais Blair. Je le sais grace a toi. Tu me l'as souffle. Dans ce message : Tu es mon ecorchure au palais. Le dernier mot que j'ai eu de toi. Depuis plus rien. Seulement **ton image en negatif sous ma paupiere**. Aujourd'hui j'ai decide de te detruire Queen B. Pas grace aux confessions de Blair, mais en te faisant prendre conscience de tes sentiments. Je ne vais plus me gener. Je vais t'afficher ouvertement toutes ses filles que je vais emmener, embrasser, et baiser en en pensant qu'a toi. Et je te vois deja dans ma tete. Je connais ce regard noir. Et si mon plan ne marche pas, ce sera l'escalade, tu voudras ma destruction. Quoiqu'il arrivera Queen, on finira par se tuer. Que ce soit d'amour ou de haine. Nous sommes pareils, et on ne pourra pas vivre ainsi. Alors Queen je te hais, et Blair je t'aime. Maintenant va commencer ta propre bataille interieure. Mon paquet de cigarettes est fini. Autant sortir marcher un instant pour passer le temps. Et trouver ma premiere petasse en pensant a toi, **mon amour.**


End file.
